


Faggot

by CharlesObscure



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sex, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M, Why Did I Write This?, axl paranoias, axl the homophobe, drama drama lots of drama, duff is horny, duff vodkagan, sensitive language, steven eats basically everything, this fic is so fucked up i dont even know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlesObscure/pseuds/CharlesObscure
Summary: Duff crushes on Axl, the biggest homophobe he knows. But there’s Slash, with whom he can discover things he’d never dreamt to think about. What if one particular blond drummer decided to join in the fun? And what do their actions mean for the future of GnR?





	Faggot

**Author's Note:**

> **• faggot noun (GAY MAN)  
> **   
>  _› mainly US slang (informal fag) a gay man. This word is considered offensive when it is used by people who are not gay._
> 
> *******  
> **  
>  I'm so sorry about this weird fic, pls don't sue me. I don't own the guys of GNR (even tho I want to), and I do not make any profit of this crappy fic. I'm also not a native English speaker, so be gentle.
> 
> ~~(not asking myself for the first time why I even wrote this kind of shit)~~

“Fucking faggot!”, Axl cried out loud the moment they left the stage, leaving the screaming and cheering crowd behind them. Duff gave him an irritated look. “What?”, he asked. Axl turned around. “You fag fuck. What was all that touchy-feely shit on stage?” Duff just shrugged and gave him a crooked grin. “Relax, Axl, I was just putting on a show” Axl ignored him, rushing into his changing room. Duff looked after him and shook his head. 

“What the fuck is wrong with him?”, he asked Steven, who was wiping his face with a big white towel. Steven shook his blond mane and gave Duff a worrying look. “I don’t really know either, Duff, did you do something strange?” “He doesn’t like being touched unexpectedly, thought you knew that”, Izzy mumbled from behind. “Right…”, Duff mumbled back. He’d totally forgotten. Steven handed him another towel, Duff thankfully took it and wiped the sweat of the concert away. “’Ey Duff, catch!” The bassist looked up and almost got hit by the can of beer Slash threw at him. “Thanks” He opened the can and took some gulps. He was fucking thirsty. “Great show, guys!” Slash shook his curly mane and grinned at them. “Yeah, it was fun!”, Steven said, a big smile on his face, still energized from the gig.

“Hey, what about a little party backstage, before we’re letting in all these fine chicks, hot and ready for us?!”, Slash said, holding up a bottle of vodka and Jack Daniel’s. “Oh hell yes, give me that fucking bottle!”, Duff said and grabbed it from the other man’s hand. Slash grinned. “Someone’s ready to get shitfaced, eh?” Duff just shot him a look and opened the bottle with his teeth. Steven laughed. “Careful with those teeth, Duff, you could hurt someone”, he giggled and winked at him. Duff just grinned and shook his head, taking a big gulp of the liquor. “That’s the spirit”, Slash said and opened the bottle of Jack Daniels. “Something harder too, guys?” Izzy waved with a brown bag. “Fuck yeah, Iz, what do you have in store for us tonight?” The guitarist grinned and pulled out some sealed plastic bags. “Blow, some weed, beans and of course, something brown, too…” “That’s my boy!” Slash patted Izzy’s shoulder. Steven was jumping around like a little kid. “Stop it, Popcorn, you look like an overly excited dog!”, Duff laughed. “Like, seriously, where does he get that energy from?”, Slash said, slouching on a couch next to Izzy, taking big gulps from his bottle. “Don’t know either”, the other guitarist said, now rolling up a joint.

Duff took some more gulps of his vodka and watched Steven and Izzy, both rolling joints and joking with each other. Slash had lit a cigarette and put his feet onto the couch, almost knocking Izzy’s hat off his head. Duff grinned, but his thoughts wandered towards the moments onstage and Axl’s irritated reaction.

“What does faggot even mean?” Jeremy, one of their roadies gave him a look. “It means a dude who likes it up the ass!”, he said and laughed. Duff almost dropped his vodka bottle, but laughed as well, his hands trembling only slightly.  
“How can you not know what ‘faggot’ means? You surely must’ve heard it before!”, Jeremy added. Duff just shrugged and tried to keep his face straight. “I guess I’ve just never really paid attention to it”, he said. Faggot. A guy who liked it up the ass. So, a homo then? But no, not him. 

“Faggot”, Duff thought as he relaxed in his hotel room. Faggot. He certainly wasn’t one. He liked girls, their soft bodies, the full breasts, their fair skin. He loved the way they smelled, the way their breasts felt in his hands and he loved the soft moans when he caressed them. Their slender profile, the muscly legs, the long, strawberry red hair, the crazy green eyes, the look of that ass in those red shorts, the cracked and hoarse voice, screaming his name, begging him for more and more…  
He wondered what he’d smell like, what he’d feel like underneath him, not soft curves but lean muscles. Would they fight? He bet his ass they would. But Duff would win, he would bury his hands in that long soft hair and crash his lips together with the other’s. There’d be moaning, groaning, biting, hissing, cursing, screaming…  
Duff shook his head and tried to focus onto something else, and not the way Axl had looked onstage tonight, the way Duff felt when he touched him, the way his dick now reacted in his trousers, leaving him hard and desperate…  
“Faggot”, Duff thought as he slid a hand into his pants.


End file.
